


AFTER THE TRIAL

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, The Whole Truth
Genre: F/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: How things might turn out for Loretta and Mike Lassiter and Richard Ramsey from the  movie The Whole Truth.  See the movie before you read this unless you don't mind spoilers.





	

Richard Ramsey was doing his best to stay away from Loretta. He knew she and her son needed time alone to reconnect, to talk, to forgive if not forget. Ramsey texted her every day to tell her he loved her. His restraint was the best thing right now. She sold the big house and moved into a smaller cozier villa more suitable to her new way of life.  
Mike was going off to college so he was busy getting ready for his big move to university in the pacific northwest. Most of his things would be acquired when he got there but there was still a lot to do. Ramsey offered to help him and it was good to have a man to help out and be a listener who he had known his whole life. There was enough money for Loretta to put Mike through college and be financially comfortable the rest of her days. The emotional healing was what would take time. On the days before the plane trip Ramsey came to their house and Mike could see that his mother was happy with him around. It was a strange situation seeing as Ramsey had killed his father, Boone Lassiter, but that one act made his mother a new person. A person who did not need to live in fear of an abusive monster of a husband any longer. A powerful man who abused her mentally and physically and it had escalated in the weeks before Ramsey and Loretta made the plan. A plan that Mike now recognized as the only move that could be made. Now seeing Ramsey and his mom together he saw nothing but kindness in the way they were with each other, gentle and supportive. A relationship he did not know was possible given his upbringing with a bully right winger father. 

Loretta had mixed feelings about sending her son off to college but he was thrilled to be getting away from all the publicity surrounding the case here in New Orleans. And she had stayed away from Ramsey most of the year hoping to avoid the gossip, but soon she would be living alone and she wanted Ramsey more every day. She knew he loved her and that he was practicing restraint to do the best thing for the family. He did not want to rush but he hoped it would be his family in the near future. Their texts were getting hotter and they were both eager to resume the intimacy they had shared while it was an affaire. The day that Mike left for college Loretta texted Ramsey to come for dinner. She made steak and lit fragrant candles. Ramsey came into the house doing his level best not to sweep her off into the bedroom. They ate and smiled like teenagers when they caught each others eye. It was Loretta that rose from her chair and came to Ramsey kissing his neck and mouth. Then bringing his hand to her lips with her long hair grazing his arm. He knew he should be gentle and take it slow. She had been through a lot and might need time to get back to their physical relationship, but she took his arm and guided him to her bedroom removing her clothes and tugging at his.  
She sat upright in the bed watching him with desire as he undressed and joined her. Their affaire, last year, had transpired under extreme duress especially since Boone had told Ramsey he knew Loretta had a lover. Now, they were free from all constraints. 

He kissed her deeply and held her gently determined not to rush Loretta. But she was filled with desire for this man who had saved her. Brought her back into the world where men were kind and protected women. She trusted him and therefore could release her lust on him. She brought his hand between her legs leaving him to fondle and feel her wetness while kissing her breasts. She was filled with the ectasy of expectation that was on hold for so long. Ramsey entered her slowly but she wrapped her legs around him and moaned at the union of man and woman meeting him thrust for thrust. Above her he watched her, fascinated, with her complete abandon to the act of love. He stepped up the thrusts and she climaxed as he allowed himself release in climax too. They were shiny with sweat while they recovered staring into each others eyes.

Ramsey nestled into her neck with his arms around her and they fell asleep. The next weeks were a loving Kama Sutra of variety. It was as though they were made for each other physically and emotionally.  
He was spending more and more time at her place when she asked him to give up his apartment. He was still trying his best not to rush Loretta but she was always one step ahead of him. And he was glad of it.  
When Mike came home for Thanksgiving they were a real family. Loving, supportive, kind, and gentle with each other. They all made dinner together and caught up on their lives. Their new lives.


End file.
